The prior art reveals cement truck chutes manufactured from steel and aluminium. One drawback of such prior art chutes is that due to the corrosive and abrasive nature of the cement the chutes become quickly worn and must be replaced. In order address this drawback the prior art discloses providing a liner covering the metal chute and made of a material which is better able to withstand the abrasive cement such as UHMWPe. These liners have the drawback that they are typically riveted to the chute and therefore quickly become dislodged thereby exposing the metal chute.